The stand-on drill press idea came from my experience and involvement with maintenance of equipment in the heavy trucking industry. Freight trailer floors are repaired and/or replaced routinely. Whereby, requiring hundreds of predrilled holes for installing new self-tapping fastening screws through oak flooring, securing it to steel I beams. The common method today is on your knees or bent over at the waist, exerting considerable energy applying hand pressure to an air powered hand drill. Once holes are drilled, self-tapping fastening screws are installed with an air powered impact wrench. Again, on your knees or bent over from the waist. Operator fatigue and injury is common in this physically demanding and repetitious work. The present invention substantially alleviates many of these problems. When using the invention this still repetitious work uses a fraction of the physical energy expended, compared to performing said work with pistol grip drill in hand. Most prior art in a crowded field of devices to guide or increase leverage on power tools incorporates levers (U.S. Pat. No. 1,097,709 O. C. Fosselman May 26, 1914 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,596,836 McKenzie Dec. 3, 2013) or guide rods (U.S. Pat. No. 1,470,143 J. H. Buterbaugh Feb. 10, 1922 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,682 Michael W Le Picq Mar. 1, 2005), some incorporating both. No prior art found incorporating the operator in totality, standing on a baseplate with dual levers and guides so arranged, making them dependent on one another to function. The invention is unique and novel in several aspects described in the following specification and claims.